Berry Bear and JSJ
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: A story about Rachel and Jesse...The problems they face and their forbidden love
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue;**_

Rachel Berry woke up in a good mood as always, her life was perfect and she couldn't wish for anything more. She was now dating Finn Hudson and they were totally in love. Finn was so happy with Rachel now that he even forgave Puck and Quinn for lying to him. But a destined romance was around the corner and Rachel didn't know what was about to hit her.

_**Chapter 1;**_

It was obvious that he wanted her. He wanted to hold her and love her from the minute he set eyes on her. Ever since that first night when he saw her performing at Sectionals. Even if they were enemies at heart, he wanted to be friends. More than friends; and nobody ever felt this way for Rachel Berry. Not even Finn Hudson.

He swore to himself that he would win her heart no matter what. And when he did; He would never let her go. Never let a single sad tear fall from her eyes. He could go on forever describing her appearance. But he had to act quickly before anyone realised he was here. Outside her house, watching her as if he was a maniac looking to kill a young, beautiful girl.

It was silent for a few moments as his thoughts ran through his head and then, without warning. He started the engine and drove off back to his house.

**Rachel's POV:**

I stood outside my locker, smiling at the pictures of me and Finn on our dates. Such wonderful dates, I would never forget them. I grabbed my last book out of my locker, shoved it in my bag and shut my locker door. There was a note sellotaped to the door. I looked down the hall and saw hardly anyone there. I shrugged and read the note.

_Berry Bear, _

_Meet me at the park by the big oak tree at 7pm tonight. And make sure you are alone. I have a secret to tell you._

_Your secret admirer xx_

I sighed this was probably Jacob's idea of a sick joke and why would someone call me Berry Bear. I flipped my hair and walked down the hall to Spanish class. When I walked in I saw Finn sitting there ready to work. I grinned; I knew I had a positive influence on him. He was doing better in all of his classes.

"Hey" I smiled and sat down. "Hey babe, listen. About tonight…"I cut him off. "I'm sorry Finn but we have to postpone our date. My Dad phoned me before I came and said that I had to go to my cousin Nikki's sweet 16th tonight" I was a really good liar and I know this is terrible to say. But even Finn couldn't tell I was lying because…well…he couldn't tell when anyone is lying. "Oh" A flicker of happiness showed on his face. I narrowed my eyes. "Why is that good news Finn" I folded my arms.

"Well, I forgot that tonight was the annual football party tonight and it's 2 miles away from here so I won't be back until Wednesday night" I raised my eyebrows. "Why is a party on for 2 nights?" I questioned. "Because we join with another team-not a rival team- to party and go rock climbing and stuff", Okay I was at a loss here. "Oh" I blinked.

"See Rach, I knew you would understand" he gave me a one armed hug and class began.

**Glee rehearsal:**

I sat in the back contemplating if Finn was telling the truth or not and then on the other hand I had my secret admirer who I had to meet tonight in the park. "Rachel…Rachel…RACHEL!!" I jumped and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some stuff" I smiled sweetly. "Rachel, what's up because I just mentioned Celine Dion and you didn't respond or jump up" I saw confusion on all of their faces. "I'm sorry Mr. Schuster but right now I cannot sing a solo. I am going through a rough patch in my life. Even though 'My heart will go on' might help get through this. I am in no mood to sing. I am beginning to become a new person. Let Mercedes or Kurt or Quinn sing a solo" I folded my arms and breathed a sigh of relief.

There was silence. A very awkward silence; I looked at everyone. Their jaws looked as if they would drop on the floor. "What?" I asked. "What have you done with the real Rachel Berry" I looked at Kurt. "It's me Kurt. I just don't feel like singing at this precise moment in time" I smiled. "Okay" Mr. Schuster said and I relaxed.

I watched as everyone rehearsed and I sat alone in the back just thinking. I loved the song they were doing. The bell finally rang for the end of class and I ran out. The end of the day, the closer I got to meeting my secret admirer. I don't know why I was so excited.

**At the park:**

He was standing beside the tree holding a red rose in his hands. Rachel Berry had no idea what was about to happen. Or who was about to declare his love for her. It was the perfect moment. The moon was shining brightly and the stars were twinkling. The picnic beside him was set up. And the song 'Can you feel the love tonight' by Elton John was playing gently in the background.

He looked to his side and saw a silhouette approaching. He took a deep breath and grinned. This was it, this was _his _moment. He stood in the darkness and when she stopped right on front him he froze. She was more beautiful in person. The way her curls cascaded down her back and her big brown eyes glistened even in the dark. He handed her the rose. "Thank you" she whispered. He loved the sound of her voice. It was soft and mellow. "If you don't mind. Who are you?" He heard the confusion in her voice. He knew that she thought that it was going to be someone different.

He hit a button and lights came on around him. Rachel blinked at the sudden brightness and then noticed who he was. "Oh my god…You're…"


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**Previously:**_

_He hit a button and lights came on around him. Rachel blinked at the sudden brightness and then noticed who he was. "Oh my god…You're…"_

**Jesse's POV:**

I smiled at her facial expression; it was so cute how she didn't expect this coming. "Oh my god…You're Jesse St James. The male lead of Vocal Adrenaline" I nodded. "But how do you know me?" I chuckled slightly. "Well, I was there when your show choir was performing in Sectionals" I smiled. "You were watching New Directions" Her face lit up with surprise and awe. "Every year I go to Sectionals and watch the competition" I stepped closer to her. "And I just happened to see you. Your solo of 'Don't rain on my parade' was flawless" Rachel took a deep breathe and grinned. "Except you lacked the emotion from the original" I took her hand in mine. Her smile faltered but my smile stayed.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I can't do this" Her hand slipped away from mine and I frowned. "Why not?" I asked and tilted my head to the side. "I am dating someone already" I narrowed my eyes. The worst possible thing that could happen, I thought. "Well, where is your boyfriend at this moment in time?" I raised an eyebrow. She lowered her head and the shy Rachel Berry came through. "He is away for 2 nights with his football team" I took her hand in mine. "Well, that can't stop us having a friendly picnic can it?" A knowing smile spread across my face.

"N-No I guess not" She was even cuter when she stuttered. "Sit" I said and sat down on the blanket. This was going as I planned. I switched songs and the background track to 'Can't fight this feeling' came on.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_Yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger?_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show"_

She stared at me blankly for a few seconds and then beamed at me. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek gently. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you inside_

_You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might"_

"_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And Throw away the oars_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore"_

I paused the music and grinned at her. It was silent between us for a few moments. I gazed at her, wondering what she thought. "That was...That was beautiful Jesse but like I said. I have a boyfriend. And I am in no position to jeopardize that. Unless, he jeopardises it first. I'm sorry" Sadness washed over me. But the fight wasn't over, it was just beginning. Whoever her boyfriend is should watch their back…I'm fighting for Rachel too. "Well, just to let you know" I grinned. "I'll be fighting for you Rachel. Twice as hard as he did to get you; nothing will stop me" I smiled.

Rachel leaned over and kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly. "Thank you Jesse. For understanding" She smiled at me. "No problem. I wouldn't want to be the one breaking up a relationship" She nodded in agreement. "I should go" I sighed. "See you around Jesse" I nodded.

I watched her leave and then tidied everything away and left too.

_**Next Day;**_

**Rachel's POV:**

I couldn't believe that it was Jesse St James who was my secret admirer. I refused to believe it. I thought it would've been another prank to slushie me. I had a secret admirer and I couldn't tell anyone in Glee because they would all probably go crazy and make me swear not to see him.

I sighed and walked into the music room. Only the band was there. I smiled. "Hey guys can you play something for me" They nodded and I grinned. I told them which keys to place and I stood beside the piano.

"_Super Trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_I was sick and tired of everything_

_When I called you last night from Glasgow_

_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_

_Wishing every show was the last show"_

I grinned this was one of my favourite songs from Mamma Mia and now I had the chance to sing it. I pushed myself off of the piano and walked into the middle of the floor.

"_So imagine I was glad_

_To hear you're comin'_

_Suddenly I feel alright_

_And it's gonna be so different _

_When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the super trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

I grinned and walked over to the band. I continued singing and dancing.

"_So I'll be there_

_When you arrive_

_The sight of you will prove to me_

_I'm still alive_

_And when you take me in your arms_

_And hold me tight_

_I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the super trouper_

_Lights are gonna find me_

_Shining like the sun_

_Smiling having fun_

_Feeling like a number one_

_Tonight the super trouper_

_Beams are gonna blind me_

_But I won't feel blue_

_Like I always do_

_Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you"_

I finished and took a deep breath. From the doorway I heard clapping and turned round to see the rest of the Glee club members and Mr. Schuester standing there. I blushed. "Rachel that was great" He smiled. "Thanks, it's one of my favourite songs from Mamma Mia" I beamed.


	3. Super Trouper

_**Previously;**_

"_Rachel that was great" He smiled. "Thanks, it's one of my favourite songs from Mamma Mia" I beamed._

_**Chapter 3:**_

**Rachel's POV:**

I sat in the empty auditorium. I had received another of Jesse's letters. It was even more romantic than the last one. Wait, what was I thinking, I loved Finn there was no way that I liked Jesse…In that way. When you are in high school, why does everything have to be so difficult?

I looked down at the letter again.

_To my sweetest Berry,_

_All hope is not lost for you and I. I think about you everyday and every night, just as the sun sets. Go to your music room today at 3:30 there you will learn the truth. Not just about me, But about everything. I know it will bring you pain and sorrow but my love for you will not die until we are together. I will rest at nothing until I have you safe in my arms._

_At 3:30 I will feel your pain…I will feel your sorrow. I have went through the same thing Berry Bear._

_Love,_

_JSJ _

I tucked it back into my pocket and sighed, I didn't know what he meant but I had to find out. 'You will learn the truth not just about me but about everything' what did that mean. I looked my watch and saw it was 3:25. I grabbed my belongings and walked off to the music room. Trying to go slower so time would speed up but when I got there it was only 3:29. Another agonising minute to go.

As the minute passed the room went dark and the projector screen suddenly came down. "Hello" I called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" A light flashed and the screen said 'Sit down' this was weird. Even for me. I sat down in the centre seat and waited.

The screen flashed again but it now said 'what you are about to see is real footage. My friend Jason knows your boyfriend and shot this' the words disappeared and a video of Finn shot up. Behind him was a bar and people from the football team dancing. I saw Puck straight away thanks to his Mohawk. I laughed. "I love Rachel Berry" Finn's words were slurred and he seemed to be stumbling. He was drunk. My smiled faded and was replaced by a frown.

The scene changed and it showed Finn dancing with…with another girl. Anger bubbled inside me and I wanted to scream.

I knew Jesse done this for me and I knew he didn't want to hurt me. This wasn't just a shallow trick to get me to come running into his arms. It was the truth and sometimes the truth caused you pain. I felt the stinging tears in my eyes and felt them run down my face. It hurt to see Finn doing this. I thought he loved me, I mean truly loved me. But I guess he didn't. What happened next I wouldn't forget for a long time; He kissed her.

And with that the movie stopped playing and the screen went up again. The lights switched back on and in the shadows I saw Jesse standing there with a pained expression the same as mine. He stepped forward and knelt down on front of me. "I know how you are feeling Rachel. I have felt the pain you are feeling now and I still do.


End file.
